Just You
by Phantom213
Summary: A cute little story made by a friend. Lame Summary


NOTICE- I am here for people who want their story to be shared. This story is from cturcz1234 on dA. I claim no credit to this. If there is a problem, and this needs to be taken down, I will do so. I also take to credit for the charcters.

Maka, busying herself with making dinner, gazed out the window at the setting sun. It was her turn to cook and she was trying something new. She had looked through some old cookbooks she found and found an interesting recipe that looked tasty.

As Maka worked over the stove Soul sat in his room doing homework since Maka told him he wouldn't get any dinner unless he did the homework that she had already finished. He groaned as he sat at his desk, looking down at the sheet of homework and book, but the aroma of food was so tempting he knew he absolutely had to finish it.

Why does she even care if I do my homework or not anyway? It's not like it's her grade… She is top of the class. That doesn't mean I have to be though…

Soul pondered in his room as he forced himself to finish the sheet.

"Soul, dinner's ready!" Maka called from the kitchen. "You finished the homework? Didn't you?" she asked sharply as Soul slouched out of his room.

"Yeah, yeah. Why do you care anyway?" he asked as he leaned over her shoulder, observing the food.

"Because, Soul, I-" Maka began, only to be interrupted by their apartment door being knocked in.

"OOOOOOH! WHAT'S THAT SMELL? IT'S DELICIOUS!" a loud, obnoxious voice yelled into the room.

"Hey, you're right. It does smell pretty good in here," another voice, somehow similar to the first, but more calm, chimed in.

"Indeed. What are you making, Maka?" a quizzical, familiar voice asked.

"Kid? What the Hell are you doing here?" Soul asked, surprised, but his tone was as cool as ever.

"MAKA IT SMELLS SOOOO GOOD!" Patty brushed up behind Maka, sniffing the food in big huffs.

"Oh, hey there guys. I didn't expect you to-" Maka began but was interrupted once again.

"Visit? Yes, well an urgent matter came out that I needed to talk to you about immediately," he spoke to Maka in a very serious tone.

"Oh, well what is it?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm, yes well I believe it would be best for us to discuss this… over dinner?" he asked, basically forcing her to serve dinner to them. Maka sighed. She didn't really have enough for all of them, but she couldn't turn down her friends.

Kid's eyes grew wide as he consumed the food in a very formal way. "This food…," he began quietly. "IS DELICIOUS!" His eyes forming hearts as he began eating as though he was a pig.

"Kid, be careful, you don't wanna get any food on yourself," Liz warned him, knowing what would happen if he did. Patty laughed obnoxiously, as usual.

"Um, Kid… So what did you need to tell us?" Maka asked, secretly getting a bit annoyed of her friends.

Kid looked up at Maka and Liz, about to answer Maka when something caught his eye. It seemed as though he froze in space at the sight of whatever he was looking at. His eyes slowly grew wide and his body seemed to almost begin to quiver. He mumbled something inaudible. Everyone leaned in, trying to hear what he was saying. He slowly began to say it louder until it was so loud the whole apartment was bound to hear his screech.

"YOUR ROOM IS ASYMMETRICAL!" he screamed, he body forming strange movements around the room in a sort of crazy frenzy of sorts until he eventually spazzed into Soul's room and slammed the door so hard everyone was finally able to moved out of their shocked state at what was taking place and react to the loud slam.

"Uh… what just happened?" Soul asked. Liz got up and walked over to Soul's bedroom door.

"Kid?" she called, trying to turn the knob only to find it securely locked. "Kid, open the door!"

"No! Not until this room is perfectly symmetrical!" a muffled yell came from the locked room. Liz sighed.

"Well he's not coming out of there anytime soon," she breathed heavily. Patty giggled tremendously. "It wouldn't surprise me if he took all night. Patty and I are gonna head out. We've got things to do. See ya," Liz said, grabbing her coat and heading out the door. "Sorry about all this," she added in at the end.

"SEE YAAAA!" Patty squealed out the door. Too shocked by all the previous commotion, Soul and Maka were unable to do anything but sit and watch it all take place.

"Did they just…" Maka began.

"Yeah… they did," Soul finished. "There goes my room… Ugh, this is so uncool," Soul complained in a huff. Maka huffed as well as she started to clean up the mess. She brought all the dishes to the sink and began to soak them in water when Soul came over and offered to help. She washed and he dried. As Soul worked his mind seemed to be off somewhere else.

"What's on your mind?" Maka asked, a bit amused. Soul seemed to smile slightly.

"Nothing really. We just have the most… sometimes I question who we're friends with," he told her. Maka giggled.

"Me too."

They finished the dishes quickly and realized, because of the previous unexpected mini-party of sorts, it had gotten a bit late. Maka yawned.

"I'm heading to bed," she said, starting towards her room.

"… Where am I supposed to sleep now?" Soul asked, tired of all the uncool-ness of the night. He knocked on his bedroom door. "Kid! Let me in!" Soul yelled into the door.

"I firmly refuse! I hope you understand my meaning!" Kid's voice came muffled through the door once more. Soul groaned.

"Looks like the couch is calling you, Soul," she told him with a smile.

"But I hate that couch! This is so uncool… Can't I just sleep with you?" he asked.

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?

WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST SAY?

"What? You're kidding right?" Maka asked, trying to pass it off as a joke since her she felt her cheeks begin to redden.

Well she didn't reject me right away… might as well try it. This is so uncool of you, Soul. But it would totally make up for it if you slept with a girl.

"Is that a no?" Soul continued, his back turned to her.

"Of course it's a no! You idiot!" she said and went into her room, closing her door firmly. Soul sighed and took his place on the couch.

Shouldn't of even tried…

About 30 minutes later, even though the lights were off and their living room gave a nice window view of the grinning moon, Soul still couldn't sleep on the comfy couch. To his surprise he heard one of the bedroom doors open and light footsteps start to make their way towards him.

"Hey… Soul?" Maka leaned over the couch, Soul's head directly below her own, and her let-down, dirty-blond hair cradling her face.

"Hm?" he mumbled as he looked up at her shining emerald eyes in the moonlight.

"If you really want too… I don't mind…," was all she could say before her face turned beat red and she turned away. Soul got up with a surprised look.

"Alright… that's cool," he said. Maka seemed to jump at his words, but only slowly started to walk back to her room to be followed by Soul. Getting into the bed together was probably the most awkward thing they had ever gone through in their lives. They both laid there, their bodies tense and unmoving in the single bed. They both had to be practically on the edge just to not touch each other. Eventually Soul relaxed and his back lightly touched Maka's. She squirmed a bit, but then she relaxed as well. They rested with their backs against each other.

Eventually, Maka started to drift to sleep, but was only half-way there when she turned over in bed, not noticing the unusual visitor. Soul could feel her every movement. He decided to turn over as well and was face-to-face with sleeping Maka. Her face was soft and tender. Her breath was slow and easy. Both weapon and meister both drifted off into a deep sleep.

Morning

"Soul Eater, I've got brilliant news for yo-…" Kid began in his technical voice as always, but when he peeked into Maka's room to find the two sleeping together he slipped out of the apartment without another word.

Maka's eyes began to flutter open with the sun lighting up her room and her partner who lay next to her. Only… they weren't in the exact same position as they fell asleep in. Soul's arms were tossed around Maka and his legs curled up to her own. Her eyes widened in shock and she sucked in her breath. But when she looked, when she really looked at Soul… the only thing she could do was snuggle herself closer to her partner and enjoy the moment.

He's so warm... I wouldn't mind this more often…

Later That Morning

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO MY ROOM? Dammit! I liked it the way it was!" Soul groaned, his room now a completely different space than it previously was before. Everything was neatly organized and somehow or another, he made everything perfectly symmetrical. Maka walked up next to him to see the damage done, but all she could do was smile at Soul.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked her, looking over her bed-head hair, loose nighttime clothes, and adorable smile.

"Nothing much," she said with her still-lasting grin.

Just you…


End file.
